More than friends
by RickyRiddle
Summary: After the fight against Shem-Ha, Miku is together with Hibiki, finally ready to tell her those feelings she was keeping for herself for years. But what if Hibiki felt the same way?


**Hi there! So, I'm taking a little break of my usual Akuma no Riddle fic to write a Symphogear one-shot now that the series is finally over. I loved the ending, but I felt like it was incomplete, so here's a short fic of what I think happened after they cut the last scene. Enjoy!**

**SPOILERS (obviously)**

* * *

The sky was truly beautiful tonight. They could see all the stars in the dark sky, they were lightening the night. Miku was shivering a little, it was quite cold tonight. She then felt a hand gently taking hers, warming her up. Miku glanced at her best friend who was standing next to her, stargazing with a smile on her face. She was so beautiful, Miku wished she could touch more than just her hand, she wanted to be closer to her, be with her forever.

She had those feelings for Hibiki she was never able to put into words. She surrendered to Shem-Ha's control because deep down, she thought that without the curse of Balal, she would be able to finally tell Hibiki how she felt. But she knew it was wrong. Even without the common language, people could still understand each other. Humanity united once again against a common enemy, even with the barrier of languages. If such a thing was possible, then she should be able to tell her feelings to Hibiki.

"Um, Hibiki… " Miku started shyly while her friend turned toward her, "there's something I've always wanted to tell you."

"Yeah, me too."

Miku remained speechless for a moment, surprised by Hibiki's reply.

"I hope what I want to tell you is the same thing you want to tell me," Hibiki added.

Hibiki was back to looking at the stars, smiling, still holding her hand. Two shootings stars passed in the sky. Miku felt her own heart racing. Could Hibiki… feel the same way as her? Have the same feelings… no, it couldn't be. Then what Hibiki wanted to tell her? Miku remained silent, not knowing if she should talk first or let Hibiki tell what she wanted to say first.

"Hibiki-"

"Miku-"

They both stopped talking, a little bit embarrassed.

"You can go first," Hibiki said.

"No, you can go first."

"I insist, you're the one who started."

Miku felt her heart beating ever harder and her cheeks were burning. She couldn't find the right words to express herself, she was scared that Hibiki wouldn't feel the same way. She didn't want to ruin their friendship with potential unwanted feelings, but at the same time, she wanted Hibiki to know. She wanted to be honest with her, and perhaps those feelings are mutuals. She would never know if she doesn't try.

"Hibiki, you have always been my shining sun. You're such a kind and generous person, I always admired you. I look up to you, and each time I set my eyes on you, I'm always blinded by how beautiful you are."

"I… I'm not that beautiful," Hibiki said, blushing.

"You are! I'm always happy to wake up by your side with your face being the first thing I see. I want to be by your side forever, but… not just as friends or best friends. I want us… to be more than that."

Miku looked down for a moment, looking at their hands holding each other before she took a deep breath and looked up, gazing at her friends right in the eyes.

"Hibiki… I have feelings for you," Miku finally confessed. "I love you, but not just as a friend… I want you to be my girlfriend!"

Miku instinctively bent over a little and closed her eyes, like she was too afraid to face Hibiki's reaction. Suddenly, she felt a hand gently stroking her cheek. Miku opened her eyes to discover Hibiki's smiling face.

"I feel the same way, Miku."

"You… you do?" Miku replied, genuinely surprised.

"I love you too. I did for a while now, but I didn't know what those feelings were until recently, I didn't know what I felt for you was love. It literally took me to nearly lose you to realize that. I must be pretty dumb and dense huh…"

"No, you're not! I mean, I'm no better than you, I exactly knew how I felt for you for years yet I didn't have the courage to confess until now, until… my feelings nearly destroyed the world. I was afraid that you would think it was wrong, or to ruin our friendship, I didn't want things to change between us… well, I did technically, but not lose what we already had…"

"Miku, you're my sunshine, where it's the warmest. You're pretty, smart, and for a reason that is unknown to me, you always put up with my antics. I also want to be by your side forever, as more than just friends."

Miku could barely believe what she just heard. Her feelings were mutual, she couldn't be happier. Her eyes even started to tear up.

"Those that mean… we're girlfriends now?" Miku asked.

Hibiki nodded, still smiling.

"I think it does, yeah."

They got closer to each other, as if they were about to hug, but instead, Hibiki leaned against Miku, softly pressing her lips against hers. Miku was taken by surprise and froze for a moment. A kiss from Hibiki was what she always dreamed about in her wildest fantasies, and it was finally happening. She came back to her senses and kissed back her best friend- no, girlfriend. Hibiki wrapped her arms around her and gave her an embrace as they continued to kiss, feeling the warmth of their lips, contrasting with the cold weather. Miku hugged her back, craving for Hibiki's warmth and physical contact. She wished for that moment for years now, she didn't want it to stop now. She wanted this moment to last forever.

But unfortunately, Miku had to catch up her breath and broke the kiss. She and Hibiki looked at each other for a moment before both laughings, simply happy to be together, knowing that this kiss was only the first one or many more.

* * *

**After watching the ending, you can't convince me that those two aren't in love with each other. They were obviously about to confess, they are basically canon.**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this one-shot, and perhaps I'll write more about those two. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
